Empire
by Edulith
Summary: what if there was one last Dragon and rider from the old order? What is Galbatorix didn't have all the eggs? what if there was really four? This is based right after Brisingr
1. Unexpected Information

**Hi everyone, I recently got the inspirtation to right a Eragon fanfic that wasn't SLASH or Smut…**

**Ok im only putting this once, ...SERIES.**

**This is based after Brisingr. Also as a note there **_**is**_** going to be one OC and im going to try my bestest not to make him a Larry Su….plz tell me when/if he begins to turn into that terrible kind of character that we all detest. Also after a few chapters can someone tell me what rating should be…im putting it to M for now. Also due to the large amount of words the Ancient language holds most spells will be in English written with Bold and italics.**

**__**

Eragon sat on his bed holding the gold crystal that was Glaedr's heart of hearts, Saphira laid outside breathing slowly but Eragon knew she only pretended to sleep.

"I will avenge you master, I will!" Eragon whispered, then a faint light in the heart of hearts flared, it was only bright enough for Elfish eyes.

_Master Glaedr?_ Eragon questioned, connecting to the presence in the heart of hearts. Glaedr's familiar mind burst into Eragon's filling his consciousness though only a urgent need could be felt.

_Where is she!_ Glaedr's mind bellowed.

_Saphira? She's outside my tent I'll ge-_

_No, my sister! They're…only ones…train…you._ Glaedr slowly slipped back into his silent depression at the loss of Oromis, his rider, his partner.

Eragon was stunned; Glaedr had said _his sister_, his sister. How could Glaedr, a next to ancient dragon, have a sister? Then Eragon remembered the other part, Glaedr said _they're_, as in, possibly, a rider and dragon.

"Saphira!" Eragon bellowed, to his sleeping dragon outside.

___

"Arya!" Eragon screamed with both his mind and voice, to the raven haired elf not to far from him. He quickly caught up to her and sped through what he just heard from Glaedr.

"It doesn't make sense, Glaedr and Oromis were the last of the old riders there can't be another one" Arya said.

"But Glaedr was sure, there wasn't any hesitation or doubt he wasn't even thinking about the past it was more a desperate need to tell me." Eragon countered.

"Fine, there's only one person that could possibly shed more light on this." Arya said as she darted into the tent behind her, obviously hers. She was already casting the spell to both see and talk to someone through the man size mirror in the far corner of her tent.

Then, the mirror showed the picture of Queen Islanzadi, sitting in a high backed chair, looking as if she had been crying.

"Arya! Eragon!" She screamed as she quickly shot out of her chair and sprung to the mirror. "What's happened? Please tell me no one else has died!"

"No mother. We have something to ask you." Arya began in the ancient language, forgoing the usual greeting. "Is there any other dragons left…or more specifically doe Glaedr have a sibling that's still alive?"

The Queen was taken back; an expression Eragon had never seen the Queen use. He even saw Arya was also shocked; obviously this was a first even for her to see.

"Queen Islanzadi, is there another dragon and rider?" Eragon asked with a little too much force then he'd usually use with the Queen.

"Eragon, Arya" She sighed. "You may want to sit down for this, it will take awhile. But to start, yes there is one other dragon rider and dragon, but they are not yet able to walk let alone fight. And you should also know it was not Brom, that freed Oromis from his torture nor did Oromis free himself, it was the other Dragon rider."

Arya and Eragon sat on the bed as Islanzadi pulled up the high backed chair and began her story.

__

What is that banging? Another form of torture?_ Oromis thought as a loud bang could be heard from above. He hadn't heard Glaedr's thought for days, or was it weeks, maybe months. Then a loud roar echoed through the fortress, it was higher then Glaedr's._

"_**Blast way the stone"**__ A familiar voice shouted close by. "Dammit Araina*, there's to much for me to break, I'll handle the guards you get to Oromis and Glaedr!" Metallic screeches echoed all around, a battle truly was raging around him, and to save both him and Glaedr._

Wait Glaedr is near me!_ Oromis thought, then all his concentration returned. "__**Shatter these shackles!"**__ Oromis's spell didn't work he only felt a terrible spasm of pain. A Loud deep roar he recognized well roared in what seemed like the cell be side him. "Glaedr!" He screamed before a thunderous roar from two different sources blasted though the fortress and the sound of crumbling stone._

_Oromis's vision faded in and out. A flash of a bright leaf green blade flashed beside him, and felt the shackles shatter._

"_Come on Oromis wake up! We need to get you out of here, now!" The familiar voice bellowed in his ear._

Oromis wake up, we're free!_ Glaedr screamed through his mind. Then there was darkness._

_He felt the wind rush past him and heard the rhythm of large wings beating the air._

"_What happened? Where am I?" Oromis yelled finally seeing golden scales in front of his face._

"_Araina and myself broke you out of that hell hole! We're almost in Du Weldenvarden; you've been out for three days." The voice yelled beside him. Oromis turned his head and gaped at the man he saw. Long black hair flying in the wind, pointed chin, high cheek bones, it couldn't be who Oromis thought._

"_E-Evander!" Oromis screamed in surprise._

"_Think again, I am a dragon rider my brother was not." The rider responded._

"_Tayren! Thank , any deity that may exist, that you saved me!"_

_Then a loud roar echoed from behind them._

"_GLAEDR, GET OROMIS OUT OF HERE, NOW!" Tayren screamed as his dragon, Araina circled around._

____

_Araina snapped at the Forsworn's mindless dragon as Tayren stabbed and slashed at the rider._

"_You can't beat me Elf!" The Forsworn taunted._

"_You should only be so lucky! __**Air compress!**__" Tayren screamed as a blast of air shot at the Forsworn knocking him off his dragon. Then a sickening squishing sound was all Tayren heard as a warm dark red liquid pooled around his saddle. "ARAINA!"_

_With one final slash, the Forsworn's muddy brown dragon head fell from its body. Araina fell, weakened by the fatal wound, straight onto Marna**. _

"_**Soften our impact!"**__ Tayren bellowed as he felt his energy drain. The spell wasn't enough, he felt his legs break. He drew every ounce of energy from the plant life near him, every crystal in his sword and all the strength from the his ring from Evander._

"_Don't die Araina" Tayren cried._

Tayren, please let me go, death is inevitable. Please don't hurt your self saving me. _ Araina pleaded through there link, her mental voice soothing him in her soft soprano voice._

"_I'm sorry Araina. __**Heal the wound that threatens Araina's life!"**__ Then Tayren felt it, every ounce of energy he was connected to draining. Araina's wound healed but still the energy was dissipating. _

NO!_ Araina screamed through the link while also roaring herself, and with the ancient power of the dragon's She frozen both herself and Tayren in Crystal, freezing the energy with it, they would both live as long as the crystal never broke or shattered._

____

"Tayren and Araina are the last of the riders. They both are much older then Oromis and greatly more powerful." Queen Islanzadi finished.

"Then why haven't they helped us! They could have prevented Oromis's death!" Eragon yelled.

"Were you not listening Eragon, they're both are sealed in Crystal." Arya said with venom.

"When we learned of what happened we moved the crystal into Du Weldenvarden. Not many elves know of this, we've been replenishing Tayren's energy for nearly a century now…he has just started to get enough energy to respond to us." Islanzadi stated.

"Thank you mother, we will not tell anyone of this information." Arya finished as she let the mirror return to normal.

"We have another rider that can help us." Eragon said with a smile.

"And I just found out…I have an uncle." Arya laughed, as she left the tent with a great smile on her face.

*Araina is pronounced- Ah-rain-ah

**Marna is a mountain not far from Du Weldenvarden and not far from Gil'lead


	2. The Rider in Crystal

**Ok…I'd like to thank…oh shit…well there really was only person that reviewed and you know who you are (sorry I have absolutely dreadful memory and I deleted the e-mail with the review notice) and I'd like to thank you for the correction…I was debating for about a half hour over which it was (Elfish or Elven) and also Thank you for the review!! XD. Oh and please review, I love reviews also at the end of this chapter is a poll for future pairings (e.g. Eragon-Arya, Eragon-Nasuada and many more)**

* * *

_Eragon what in Alagaesia are you so happy about! Our master's have die and we're alone now, and I'm not countin-_ Saphira began.

_There is one last dragon and rider left from the days of old._ Eragon replied through the mental link purely in the Ancient language. _Queen Islanzadi told me and Arya herself!_

_This…is impossible!_

_I know, but its true and he's Arya's Uncle!_

"Eragon, I take it you're going to be leaving for Ellesmera soon?" Arya asked walking up carrying a rucksack with her.

"Actually I haven't thought what I was going to do yet." Eragon replied with surprise, due mostly to the fact she carried a bag with her. Arya told him to follow as she walked past him in the direction of Nasuada's tent. Her guard greeted them and barred they're path as they announced the arrival to Nasuada. Eventually the were beckoned into Nasuada's tent, she looked greatly troubled.

"Eragon, Arya what is it?" Nasuada asked in a slightly worried tone, the dark pale scars slightly visible beneath the blue sleeves of her frock.

"We've been given information that may very well increase our odds of victory over Galbatorix." Arya replied in a formal tone.

"And I take it you'll be leaving, both of you" Nasuada sighed showing a deep irritation.

"My lady if this didn't have to do with the further training of Saphira and myself and lead to the greater chance of our victory." Eragon stated using his most polite tone to try and sway Nasuada's decision.

Nasuada closed her eyes to calm her self, and clenched the arms of her chair. "If I didn't know better Eragon I'd think you wanted to be away from the Varden." She said with venom. Eragon tried to reply but was cut off by Nasuada's unflinching glare. "Eragon Shadeslayer you have two weeks to attend to this matter, but I warn you, if you fail me Eragon there _will_ be consequences." She finished pointing a dark finger at him.

_Saphira we're leaving for Ellesmere!_

* * *

Eragon was amazed at how fast they made it to Ellesmere; Arya had contacted Gilderien the Wise, and located a noble they could talk to about the Rider in crystal.

Eragon could decide whether or not he was glad that the ride was over or not. Through the whole time they flew Arya sat behind Eragon with her arms wrapped around his waist, he felt awkward but she seemed to notice nothing.

"Lady Azalani, I seek your aid." Arya said to the blonde haired noble she had located in the ancient language. "We need to know where the warrior in crystal resides."

_Arya why not ask her about the Rider directly?_ Saphira questioned

_She may not know…and I don't think Islanzadi wants it spread around to much._

"How…how do you know of the Rider?" The stunned noble demanded. Arya quickly recounted the story, Eragon add his and Saphira's need for a new trainer as soon as they Arya came to the end.

"Follow me Princess Arya and Eragon Shadeslayer." And with that the noble glided off.

* * *

There in a giant clear crystal, identical to the crystal that was now Brom's tomb, the image of a Dragon noticeably larger then Glaedr had been and a rider, laying back as if falling. The Dragon colour and the Rider's sword, which was loosely grasped in his right hand, were both the colour of a full grown leaf in mid spring.

"Are they alive?" Eragon gawked; several Elves in the area turned their heads smirking at the new arrivals.

_Yes Dragon rider, we are alive._ A soft woman's voice spoke in his mind, it was much softer then Saphira's and slightly higher but it's sound was far more ancient sounding then even Glaedr's.

_Ancient one how is it you still live?_ Saphira questioned raising up on her hind legs and craning her neck to look the green Dragon, Araina, in the large platter size eye.

_Our ancient magic young one. _The Dragon quietly laughed. _When my Rider began to die, I reacted instinctually…I couldn't let him die._ The dragon's memory flashed through both Saphira's and Eragon's minds, the fight that nearly cost these ancient beings their lives was fought in a storm giving an even more depressing tone to the scene.

_Araina…let me speak to them._ A weak, tired, low tenor voice echoed in their minds. _Rider, why do you come to me? Where is your teachers?_

_Dead, killed by the Empire…or rather Galbatorix's Rider._ Eragon replied mournfully.

_So the Empire still lives? I had hoped that you…never mind who were your teachers?_

_Oromis and Glaedr._ As soon as Eragon spoke the words he regretted it. Both Araina's and the Rider's, Tayren, minds withdrew from his and boiling anger was all he felt before they did. Then a giant crack split from the bottom of the crystal to the top, then the whole crystal shattered in a burst of shards and light.

"Uncle!" Eragon heard Arya scream. Then before him stood the proud Rider, the great leaf green Dragon behind him protectively. "Uncle Tayren?"

"Arya…" Tayren began then collapsed. The Elves moved faster then Eragon had ever seen, grouping around the Rider only to move back as the loud hiss like roar echoed through the forest. Eragon dashed forward, only to be caught by a chestnut haired elf man with the eye's of a hawk.

"Rider, stand back he's only unconscious, he'll be fine." The hawk eyed elf said to him holding Eragon by the shoulders. All Eragon could do was wait, he hoped he could speak to the Rider in person before he had to leave.

* * *

_Dammit, we came all this way and we can't even talk to him!_ Eragon fumed.

_Eragon, I never want to here you talk like that again! _Saphira snapped. _He nearly killed him self saving his Dragon, then to shatter the crystal took what little energy he had, he is entitled to rest! Its good enough we were able to talk to Araina!_

She was right, though Eragon still wished he could have one conversation with him.

"Eragon, isn't it?" a weak sounding low tenor asked.

"Y-yes" Eragon stammered when he turned around and saw the ancient Rider slumped over the neck of Araina.

"I am Tayren, this is my partner Araina." Tayren said as Araina bowed her great head. "I want you to know, I will be joining you in battle when I'm stronger and I will teach you parts of magic that not even Oromis knows."

Eragon was stunned._ Even magic Oromis didn't know?_

"I can see your shock,_** Brisingr**_" Tayren said softly as a ball of blue flame appeared over his now out stretched palm. "This takes no energy what so ever from me, Araina or the lives of things around me."

"How-!"

"I will tell you when we meet again Eragon. And I will free your Brother from his bondage." Tayren said softly.

"How is that possible, Galbatorix knows his true name? And who told you about him?" Eragon demanded.

_Eragon!_ Saphira roared, projecting her thoughts to Eragon, Tayren and Araina.

"It's alright Saphira, Arya informed me on many things, and as for releasing him from Galbatorix's power just be confident that I will be able to it, there is much even Galbatorix cannot grasp about magic." With that Araina turned around and walked back to where the crystal once stood with them inside.

* * *

**Please review. and I know there was a few OCs...but Tayren's the only one that will have a major role through out the story, also if anyone likes one of the Characters tell me and I may increase there role.**

**ok so heres how the poleing will go...basicly just tell my who you want paired...just please dont pair up my OC with anyone**


	3. A rider freed and the Past Revisited

**Yay I'm getting reviews!!!! This may be a short chapter.**

* * *

The blue and red of both dragon and sword clashed above Dras-Leona. The city was falling, tunnels leading into the great city were found and the Varden filled the city secretly on fateful night…then the whole of the Varden forces struck at Dras-Leona as the insurgents raised the gates and assassinated most of the guard.

"GIVE UP ERAGON YOU CAN'T DEFEAT ME" Murtagh bellowed as he and Eragon were face to face, Saphira and Thorn spiralling to the ground snapping at each others throats.

"HE CAN'T, BUT I CAN!" A voice screamed in the distance. The massive form of a leaf green Dragon shot towards Thorn throwing him off balance. "Eragon, I'll deal with Murtagh, you help the Varden."

"Tayren! Araina!" Eragon said stunned as Saphira wheeled around towards the center of Dras-Leona. _Barely two weeks have passed and he's here!_ Eragon thought as Saphira began to land.

"Who the hell are you?!" Murtagh screamed in dismay, having fought and nearly died against the last surprise Dragon Rider his fear was even greater seeing an even Larger Dragon circling him.

"I am Tayren, last Elder of the Dragon Riders." Tayren roared as Araina shot forward. Tayren swung his blade slashing Thorn's great shoulder and Murtagh's thigh. Thorn flew back, but Araina was on top of him in an instant locking her teeth into his neck, Murtagh stabbed his sword up to stab Tayren and froze, he was gone.

_Behind you Murtagh!_ Thorn screamed through their link, but it was to late, as Murtagh turn his head an armoured boot flew into his ribs, denting his armour and knocking him off Thorn. As Murtagh fell so did Tayren, Araina and Thorn crashed into the ground, away from the rest of the battle. Murtagh could feel the grass on his neck when he stopped, but it was not a crash he had stopped before he hit the ground.

"Grab your sword Rider, you have some skill when it comes to mounted combat but how are you on your feet?" Tayren demanded. The two riders fought fiercely, Murtagh scowled at the strength and speed the ancient rider processed, Tayren merely smirked as he began to swarm Murtagh's mind and sever his connection with the stole heart of hearts.

_Now your mine._ Tayren's voice echoed in his mind as every memory he had flashed before his eyes. The stream of memories froze as he relived the terrible memory of being forced to serve Galbatorix then the spell began.

_**Your bounds are false, they have no meaning…the magic that holds them no longer exists. You have no fealty to anyone oh son of Morzan, you no longer are connected to Galbatorix. Be free, be free and may all these bounds be gone!**_ Murtagh could not understand anymore but the spell continued, but it was more a song then a spell, a song with a complex melody sung by a soft caring low tenor. Then Murtagh felt strange feeling as the song came to a close, it was as if a great weight was lifted from his chest.

Tayren collapsed. "Well Murtagh, if you want to kill me, go ahead but know you would not have to kill me because of an order from Galbatorix, I have freed you…do not ask me how it's very complex magic that I will only teach students but it also means your true name can never be used against you…I can teach it to you if you become my pupil."

"Why would I become _your_ student? You old riders barely even grasped at the full power of magic!"

Tayren merely laughed, Araina came to his side laughing with him. "Is that what he taught you! There is much about magic he does not even know and can never learn! Like…_**May the earth rise and become a seat.**_" The earth rose and became a chair which Tayren pulled himself on to. "Now Murtagh, go heal your Dragon and I will explain what truly happened in the past and of the corruption we fought against and Galbatorix created."

_Be careful Murtagh, this could be a trap_ Thorn's deep grumbling voice warned.

_I don't know Thorn…I,I don't feel the need to capture Eragon anymore I don't even have the same feelings I had towards the Varden or Galbatorix its as if my mind was fogged and now I can think clearly._ Murtagh beamed. Thorn merely growled as he Murtagh finished healing the wounds on his shoulder and his neck and very nearly grabbed Murtagh and flown off before he walk back to Tayren.

"Good, you may want to get yourself comfortable Murtagh-Ah Eragon, sit you will want to hear this as well." Tayren said with a smile and friendly voice.

_I will not attack you Brother of my Rider if you will not attack him._ Eragon was shocked to hear the deepness of Thorns voice, it suit a Dragon of Glaedr's size not Thorn's…a side effect of the forced growth was the only conclusion Eragon could come up with.

"This story, young Riders, was destroyed by both the old Riders _and_ Galbatorix…it is a shameful one I will admit but it will make you both understand the Riders much more and learn the story of what happen the few days before Galbatorix stole Shruikan, the greatly important days that the Elders tried to forget. Let us take a trip into the past." And with that Tayren began his tale.

* * *

His footsteps echoed through the halls of Ilirea, the Dragon's claws clicked behind him. He gripped the pommel of his sword in anticipation; he did not like council meetings. All the corruption and arrogance from both the Elven Elders and the Human ones, it infuriated him, not that he was perfect himself.

_I really don't want to do this Araina._ Tayren moaned, slowing his pace to a near standstill

_Oh no you don't._ Araina laughed nudging his back with her massive head. Typical, Tayren wanting to slack off and Araina happily pushing him forward making sure he does his work so to speak. The grand doors of the Council chamber creaked open revealing the large room inside, the Grand table stretching from each end allowing the Elder Dragons to sit, lay or stand behind their Rider with more then enough room between the other Dragons. Tayren sat in his usual spot, the third seat from the Grand door.

"Greetings Oromis, early as usual." Tayren greeted cheerfully to the Silver Haired Elf that sat on his right, the forth seat from the Grand door.

"I see you still ignore Elven customs Tayren, for the Kings brother I'm surprised you don't follow them like a religion." Oromis replied with a hint of mockery.

"My _god_!!! Did Oromis, Rider of Glaedr, just make a pun?!" Replied Tayren greatly displaying his sarcasm and mockery. "Though of course your partly right, I do ignore Elven customs, as for that little remark about being religious about the customs I'd say the younger brother would be the one that would follow it religiously and Evander most definitely does."

The Grand doors creaked again as a Heavy set, flat snotted, Burgundy Dragon walked into the room Followed by the bouncing curls of Angela…who was then followed by Solembum.

"Angela!" Tayren beamed as Angela took her seat to Tayren's left, the second seat. "Been irritating any Dwarves lately?"

"Of course not…am I really that predictable?" She replied with a sly smile. Her Dragon laughed behind her, or rather grumbled in the Dragon's equivalent of a laugh.

"I take it she _has_ been annoying the poor Dwarves again…I am right Glavsberg." Tayren smirked addressing the Dragon directly, Glavsberg turned his great head away, a smile twinkling in his eyes.

Slowly, the other Elders arrived and took there place, out of the Eleven Elders only three were missing, although missing was not the right word, Tayren, Oromis, and Angela (along with there respective Dragons) knew exactly were they were. Finally Vrail and the last two other Human riders slightly stumbled into the hall, followed by the massive form of a Silver (behind Vrail) , Sand coloured and Smoky grey Dragons.

_He's Drunk…again!_ Tayren shout to Oromis, Glaedr, Araina, Angela and Glavsberg through a mental connection.

_As I believe the term goes, Vrail is Hammered…Hammered, in this usage, isn't it a wonderful word._ Angela commented.

_The older Riders would never act this way!_ Glaedr boomed.

I_ haven't even seen a rider show this much…disrespect and I am the long lived among us…well longest lived Dragon that is._ Araina sighed, eyeing Vrail.

"Send in the…oh just send in the man that has asked our council dammit!" Vrail demanded, slurring his words slightly.

_What disrespect._ Glavsberg's wispy voice snapped. The lesser doors shut as the young Rider walked into the Grand hall, a mad look in his eyes.

"What is your name, fallen Rider." Filora, a raven haired prude of an Elf spoke with little concern.

"I am Galbatorix, son of Narix." The one named Galbatorix stated. His thin white hair was streaked with small batches of brown, obviously stress and madness had turned his once brown hair white. His strong jaw clenched as the Rider on Vrail's left, Gromen, leaned his head on his hand.

"You have lost your Dragon and wish to be presented an other, is the correct Galbatorix Narixson?" Elizabeth, the greying, compassionate Human rider beside Oromis asked in a caring and comforting voice.

"Yes M'lady" Galbatorix said in a dead voice, his foggy grey eyes Staring straight ahead, as if seeing something that was not really there.

"This is absurd! Can we just get to the dam vote, some of us have better things to do then listen to the whining of a foolish Rider that lost his Dragon!" Vrail roared, slamming his fist on to the table before him.

"Yes, I'm sure find the bottom of a keg of Dwarven Ale is much more important." Snapped Tayren.

_He's not going to like that. _Oromis warned.

"How Da-" Vrail began

_I believe the rider has the right to state his claim._ Glaedr's voice boomed through the minds of every rider and Dragon present.

"fine!" Vrail scoffed crossing his arms in front of him.

_He's like child when he's drunk._ Araina noted.

_No, children have much less power and arrogance._ Angela stated.

"Go ahead Galbatorix; tell us why you believe you should be allowed another Dragon." Tayren said. Galbatorix just stood there, mouth slightly opened.

"Well if you don't know then how can we make a decision?" Laskvr, the Rider on Vrail's other side mocked.

"Good, let put it to a vote." Vrail yawned.

"I would like to say something on this matter." Tayren demanded.

"What!" Vrail screamed rising from his seat, his hand flying to the pommel of his sword. Both Araina and Glaedr roared the combine sound of the hiss like screech of Araina and the deep billowing roar of Glaedr was more menacing together then any other Dragon could ever dream of doing. Tayren merely smile…it was Tayren that was meant to become the leader of the Riders, but he decided it was time for a Human rider.

"I think Galbatorix should be given the _chance_ to find a new Dragon…it is quiet possible that his first Dragon was not meant to be the Dragon to be with him for centuries to come, it is my belief that he should be present to the eggs in the hatchery that have not yet selected a rider."

"Fine, _now_ lets put it to a vote." Vrail said in a frustrated voice. "From my right state your vote, should he be given another chance?

"Aye." A golden haired Elf Rider with cat eyes and feathers in her hair spoke.

"Nay." Filora spoke.

"Nay." A brown haired Elf man spoke beside her.

"Nay." A withered looking Human woman said with conviction.

"Nay." Laskvr smirked.

"And those to my left?" Vrail asked.

"Nay." A dark skinned Human male said with a sigh.

"hm…Aye." Angela said with a smile.

"Aye." Tayren spoke.

_Forgive me for this. _Oromis sighed

_I will not hold your opinions against you my old friend._ Tayren sighed,

"Nay." Oromis spoke

"Aye." Elizabeth said gently.

"Although it is not needed I vote against Galbatorix, you will not be presented a Dragon and shall live with your mistake until you no longer live." Vrail mocked. Galbatorix stormed out of the Grand hall as the council slowly began to leave.

"Filora, tell me something." Tayren asked coming up to the prudish elf. "If Galbatorix was Elf born how would you have voted?"

Filora stood there stunned knowing that she would have voted to allow Galbatorix to have a chance to find another Dragon.

* * *

**Ok, Please review…I love reviews, Also I'm still looking for idea's for pairings…So far its only Eragon X Murtagh**


	4. a secret revealed

**Still looking for pairing Idea's…so far its Eragon x Arya 2, Eragon x Murtagh 3 and oddly Nasuada x Tayren 1…never thought of that one…still debating wether or not I'll be using that one though I'm looking for pairings for our dear Eragon but I'm always open for Ideas…even Murtagh someone. Also I'm luvin all the review I'm getting ^_^ I love reviews! Also I got a review telling me Tayren was getting Larry-sueish…although looking over what I have written about his personality it is true I'd like to defend myself by saying I've barely started I'm not planning a 7 or 17 chapeter story I'm trying to go for 30ish chapters also as a little spoiler just to get people a little more believeing that Tayren **_**won't**_** be a Larry-sue and overly powerful, Tayren will be revealing something that shows him, Oromis and the current two riders of defeating Galbatorix (though how the story ends is still going to stay a mystery ;) )**

"Oh stop looking so melancholy before I am _forced_ to change your mood." Angela threatened in her stern yet mocking voice, as herself, Tayren and Oromis, along with there Dragon companions walked the halls of Ilirea.

"Forgive me for being a little upset with the outcome…It wasn't fair." Tayren moaned in irritation.

"I am sorry for voting against you Tayren but…there's something dark about that one." Oromis stated. Just then a dark haired youth ran through the halls in their direction, several screams coming from the direction he came from. "Oh not again." Oromis mumbled grapping the youths collar as he passed clenching a bundle of cloth to his chest as a blue Dragon stuck its head through the opening in the wall that revealed the beautiful courtyard.

_Master Oromis, Please forgive him I tried to talk him out of it_. The Dragon bagged in a soft, sweet female voice.

"Brom have I not told you to that I will hand you over to the Kitchen help the next time you steal food?" Oromis sighed wheeling the young Brom around to look him dead in the eye.

"y-yes master, but they make so much and they have so much left over an-and there's such a large gap between lunch and dinner-" Brom started.

"I think asking them would be a better solution young Rider." Tayren laughed as a loaf of bread slipped from his grasp.

_It still does not excuse-_ Glaedr began

"The fact that you did indeed-" Oromis continued

_steal from the kitchen and-_

_"need to be punished." _They both finished.

"I am never going to get use to that, hearing you two say a whole sentence right after each oth-" Brom began.

"THERE YOU ARE YOU LITTLE THEIF!" a portly woman bellowed brandishing a thick wooden spoon.

"Madame, if I may suggest another form of punishment, send him to work cleaning dishes and have Saphira keep your fires at the perfect temperature.

"_what?!"_ Both Brom and Saphira yelled, Saphira through the mental link.

"Run along Brom, you too Saphira. This is what you get for stealing." Oromis said in a stern tone.

_How interesting that one is, such a zestful fool._ Araina giggled.

_Aye, he definet, Hm?_ Glavsberg began as all three Dragons, as well as Saphira further down the hall turn there heads to the right.

"Oromis did you just hear that?" Tayren whispered his hand tight on the pommel of his sword. "It sounded as if someone was screaming."

At that moment every Dragon in Ilirea began to roar as a voice rose above every other sound but blending with the roars of the Dragons.

"MURDER!" The three elders jumped onto their Dragons as they darted out into the courtyard and took off in the direction of the hatchery. The hatchery came in view after only a few moments, they all saw bodies lying outside the Hatchery doors and two others fleeing. The Elders surrounded the two fleeing culprits.

"Stop where you are murders." Angela demanded, backed up by the deep roar from Glavsberg.

"After defending my right to another Dragon you stop me now?" Galbatorix said in a cold dead voice.

_THAT TRAITOR I'LL KILL HIM _Tayren Bellowed, flying off of Araina drawing his sword and swing it at Galbatorix's head, his partner was to fast. Green and Red blades clashed together, a feral snarl coming from both combatants as they fought. A red dragon shot out from the sky blocking the path to his Rider.

"Morzan! I never thought you'd stoop so low." Oromis yelled as both he and Angela drew their swords and confront Galbatorix.

"He is merely fighting for the side that will one day rule Alagaesia." Galbatorix laughed as he drew a sinister Black blade. Tayren struggled against Morzan, he had never been the greatest at sword play, he may very well have been the worst swordsmen of the Elder Council. Galbatorix easily matched both Oromis and Angela with one hand clutching a small moving bundle. Araina, Glaedr and Glavsberg couldn't fight the snarling, smaller red Dragon; if they tried they would hurt their Riders.

"Stop where you are Galbatorix, and Morzan, your surrounded." The Deep voice of the now sober Vrail demanded, a Navy sword dangling from his hand; a reminder of his first Dragon and a small army of Riders and their Dragons.

"Dammit. Time to go Morzan, _**may we be gone from this place and to our safe location!**_" A bright flash of light came from Galbatorix, Morzan and Morzan's Dragon, when it dulled they were gone.

"A new born Dragon, Shruikan, has been lost today and now dark times are ahead of us." Vrail sighed sheathing his Blade.

"After that history continues as you were taught, Galbatorix grew in power, gained followers and killed Vrail and many others including Glavsberg, Angela's Companion." Tayren finished with a sigh.

_It was a dark day for us all, when the Forsworn attacked we were barely able to escape when the order was given._ Araina whispered to Murtagh and Eragon.

"Tay…Master why could you not defeat Morzan? Your an Elder you are more experienced." Eragon questioned.

"sadly Eragon, I am very poor with a sword, as was Oromis and Angela and before you ask I didn't use magic against them because Morzan was trying to break into my mind and as I later found out Galbatorix was far stronger then me, he had the heart of hearts from both his first Dragon and the Dragons from his fallen comrades." He sighed remembering how out matched he really was."I know much about magic though, but to say I know more then Galbatorix would be foolish. I definitely know things about magic Galbatorix does not, but the same can be applied to him, he knows things about magic I don't."

Then Eragon remembered what the last Razac had said to him. "The last Razac told me that Galbatorix was close to finding the true name…do you know what that's supposed to mean." Eragon said looking up at Tayren. Tayren's and Araina's eyes were nearly bugging out of his their heads.

_That's_ Araina began

"Impossible!" Tayren concluded. "Eragon are you sure that's what the Razac had said?!"

"Yes..." Eragon said confused.

"What's wrong with the true word or whatever?" Murtagh asked.

"Murtagh, Eragon did you learn nothing when you were taught magic! THE ONE WORD NOT EVEN THE ELVES KNOW IS THE WORD FOR MAGIC, THE _TRUE NAME_!" Tayren roared, he quickly turned to Araina. "Araina I know how opposed you are to it but you must get the…" He trailed off looking at the two bemused riders finishing whatever he was going to say with his mind, Araina took off in a flash after Tayren removed her saddle.

"Tay…Master why did you send Araina away don't you need her to help train us?" Murtagh asked grudgingly as he finally accepted the fact that if he wanted to kill Galbatorix he would need the Elder's training.

"After four and a half centuries…sorry that would five centuries now thanks to the crystal, I have learned exactly what your Dragons will need to learn and exactly what you two would learn from a Dragon and besides you two already have most of that training, I hope, and only need to perfect your skills with the sword and magic. Now I do believe we should head in to Dras Leona to help finish the Imperial forces there." Tayren stated before he darted off with sword in hand, all Murtagh and Eragon could do was get on there Dragons and fly into the battle that was near its end.

"HE'S THE SON OF MORZAN AND HE WAS GALBATORIX'S PUPPET IF YOU HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN. AND THIS NEW RIDER, THIS TAYREN, HE COULD BE A BLOODY ASSASSIN!" Jormundur screamed as Nasuada announced the joining of Murtagh and Thorn as well as Tayren and the absent Araina.

"What ever wrong's he committed in the past were caused by magic, he was forced to kill our people because of Galbatorix." Nasuada countered firmly already growing tired of the argument. Nearly everyone was opposed to Murtagh's joining the Varden, only King Orrin, some of his Generals and surprisingly Orik, or rather King Orik.

"NASUADA BE REASONABLE HOW COULD THE MAGIC BE GONE THAT EASILY?!" Jormundur roared in annoyance as the council of Elders agreed.

"I can answer that one." Tayren said from the wall in which he leaned on. "When I entered Murtagh's mind and saw the memories of his fealty being declared in the ancient language and the orders and oaths he had to make I noticed the, well to say the least Galbatorix obviously was being lazy."

Everyone was silent, until Orik spoke. "To my understanding your telling us that the Oaths were weak?"

"Of course not, just worded sluggishly. He left so many openings but then again I doubt anyone but a Rider could have reversed the effects, and currently I am the most knowledgeable Magician that is not under Galbatorix. Galbatorix even left out spells that would seal Murtagh's true name to him, him being Galbatorix. To save a long lesson on magic all I did was distort the wording and magic slowly until it was finally weak enough to destroy, any Rider would be able to do this if they studied magic after there initial training." Tayren yawned obviously bored and uninterested.

"It still doesn't change the fact that his father is none other then Morzan!" Jormundur whispered in a venomous voice.

"And my father beheaded human's, displayed said heads in his Garden and was then killed by a three Riders who were both human and who my father tried to behead. My lineage doesn't affect me, just like Arya's father and mother don't effect how she is…though I will admit she does have many qualities my brother had." Tayren sighed, growing impatient, his distaste for meetings that didn't involve fighting showing.

"Jormundur before you make yet another remark take in what you have learned; A five hundred year old Elven Rider lifted the bounds that held Murtagh and the rider, Tayren, is the elder brother of King Evander, or do you think that Evander wasn't a great and just king because his father behead humans?" Nasuada said rubbing her temples as Jormundur opened his mouth. "Now if there is no other objections I would like to end this, there is much I need to discus with Eragon, and Tayren." With that everyone calmed down and left, Eragon hanging behind but Tayren was sent out with the words 'I want to talk to you alone'.

"Tayren?!" a very familiar voice echoed through the cathedral of Dras Leona. Tayren turned around shocked as the curly hair of Angela shot under his nose as the witch pulled him into a, what would have been, bone crushing hug. "My god you look good for your age! Five hundred and you don't look a day over twenty!" She chimed.

"Being and Elf helps, but other then that I'd say a combination of being trapped in a crystal for close to a century, think barely a month went by, and a healthy Elven diet." Tayren said with a sarcastic smile. A loud purring caught his attention as Solembum weaved around his ankles. "Well hello to you too Solembum." Solembum purred louder.

"Tell me, where is Araina…she's not…like Glavsberg, is she?" Angela whispered remembering her Dragon falling in combat.

"No she went to retrieve-" He paused as a guards passed by. "to retrieve that which we fought hard to save."

"The one on Sharktooth Island I hope."

"Of course."

"Master, Nasuada would like to see you." Eragon said as he walked out the door close to where he stood. Tayren entered the room and walked over to where Nasuada sat, still in her armour.

"I didn't want to ask you this when everyone was here in case it would upset you." Nasuada began. "Where is your Dragon, forgive me if he or she is dead."

"Araina, my companion, is currently flying to Sharktooth Island to retrieve something that several Riders and Dragons died saving." Tayren said in a formal tone.

"If you do not mind me asking, but what is it?" Nasuada asked a peculiar glow in her eyes.

"Hm, a Dragon egg." Tayren laughed as he remembered the egg, one of the four eggs left from the Dragons of old and the only Egg not in Galbatorix's clutches.

**REVIEW!!!! Polls are still open for pairing…I'm going to post a filler chapter right after this one to give suggestions and a little bit of what will happen with some of the pairings.**


	5. Vote Filler

The possible pairings are as followed

Murtagh x Eragon

Murtagh x Arya

Murtagh x Nasuada

Eragon x Arya

Eragon x Nasuada

I'm not going to put Arya x Nasuada because I have no idea how to write that, sorry.

Moi- Hi everyone!

Eragon- who are you?

Murtagh (shirt off revealing chisled 6 pack and pecks)- He's the writer, also I'd like to thank you for the nice muscles he just gave me.

Eragon (staring at Murtagh's body)-wow. (begins to drool)

Arya- Although this is highly unlike me… (Arya lifts shirt showing slight muscles on stomach and breasts)

Eragon and Murtagh together- Wow

Nasuada- what is it? (walks in wearing a bikini)

Eragon and Murtagh- woah

Moi-ummm ya I'm just going to stop writing now…POST YOUR VOTES EVERYONE

Eragon- Votes? What votes? Who are you talking to?


	6. Du Yusila Abr Du Sverdar

**The votes are in!!!!!! and the pairing that will show in Empire is (drum roll) ERAGON x ARYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY. This means that the story can progress smoothly as I've planned it! I also got a few Murtagh x Nasuada…I may end up doing that one as well…still deciding. And as a little side comment this story has gotten the most reviews of any FF or story(on fictionpress…my pen name is PsychicLord read…had to plug my stories) I have ever written!!!! YAY, everyone that's reviewed or have read what has been written in Empire and will review (hint hint) Pat yourselves on the back.**

* * *

Thrump_, _thrump, the slow beat of Araina's wings sounded. The Varden and the Dras Leona natives that accepted the Varden's rule gathered in the market place as Araina slowly landed. When Araina landed she opened her great mouth and gently dropped a carefully wrapped, slightly oval shaped object in Tayren's arms, then turned to the audience and unwrapped the object revealing a large silver egg, the last free Dragon egg.

"Ladies and gentlemen, here in my hands is the last Dragon egg that is not in Galbatorix's control." Tayren's voice boomed over the collective wonder of the audience. "You are all being given a chance, that no person, human or Elf, has being given in nearly one hundred years. You are all being given the chance to become a Rider." The crowd murmered in excitement as Tayren walked to Dras Leona's cathedral.

_Tayren, you haven't been sleeping!_ Araina screamed as she followed behind her raven haired Rider.

_I have no idea what you're talking about_. Tayren replied in a slightly groggy tone, even through the mental link.

_Tayren, let Eragon present the egg to people and .sleep it is his duty now, he is the leader of the Dragon Riders now, give him the chance…he has a kind and gentle heart, he won't let someone cruel even touch the egg._

_That last part was just worry…but I guess I will get some sleep, if I didn't voluntarily get some sleep I'm sure you'd pin me down and force me to sleep._ Tayren said with a yawn.

"Uncle?" Arya said from behind Tayren. "Give me the Egg, I'm sure Eragon can present it to everyone and I'll bring it to him."

"You've been spending a lot of time with Eragon lately, you even come up with excuses to be with Eragon…like helping him with his swordplay, besides I was actually planning on letting him do that. Be careful with the egg." Tayren whispered as he handed the egg to Arya who was now blushing slightly, very slightly. As her hands touched the egg it began to shake.

"_Impossible_" both Araina and Tayren said gawking as egg continued to shake and now started to crack. The crowd caught up to the two Elves and Dragon, murmuring at the dumbfounded Tayren and Araina. Finally the egg burst apart revealing a small Silver Dragon. Arya brought her finger to the top of his head, recoiling quickly as the mental and magical bound was formed and the Gedwey ignasia glowed brightly on her palm.

"W-what should I name…the Dragon." Arya asked hesitantly as Eragon and Murtagh pushed there way through the crowd.

_Saphira get back here now!_ Eragon yelled.

_I take it something exciting is happen…Eragon is what your showing me true!?_ She demanded as Eragon showed her what was happening through his thoughts. Thorn landed beside Murtagh, shivering with what seemed like excitement.

"By what I know of Dragons I'd say it was a male." Tayren finally said, coming out of his shock.

"Evander…" Arya murmured, seeming content with the name, Evander snuggled into Arya's chest and fell asleep. "I guess you have a higher standing then me Eragon, according to Elven law I cannot become the Queen even if I wanted too and you are the Leader of the Dragon Riders." She laughed, as she watched Evander sides move as he breathed. A smile tracing her lips, Eragon was stunned at how absolutely beautiful she looked holding the young silver dragon.

_Eragon your drooling_ Saphira mocked as she landed between him and Arya. _Definitely a cute little Dragon isn't he._

Eragon didn't respond, he was still stunned by Arya, it wasn't until Murtagh elbowed him in the side that he snapped out of his trance

"I haven't seen such obvious displays of affection in my life, and I had girls literally throw themselves at me in Uru`bane." Murtagh whispered to his brother.

_You have to admit Murtagh she's a lot better looking then those in Uru`bane_ Thorn's grumbling voice surprised Eragon as he spoke to both Murtagh and himself. Eragon shot Thorn a menacing glare, both Thorn and Murtagh silently laughed at it.

"At least this increases our odds, Murtagh laughed as the people of Dras Leona and the Varden left.

* * *

Eragon was amazed at how loudly an Elf could snore. Tayren sat in a soft chair with his head leaning over the back, as Araina lay beside him rolling her eyes every so often as he snored.

"I didn't think Elves slept like that." Eragon asked bemused at the snoring elf.

_They usually don't but Tayren wanted to be able to…so he altered his physiology so he could sleep like any other being or animal._ She scoffed, obviously annoyed by her Riders snoring. _Usually he doesn't snore…its only when he goes several days without sleep that he ends up snoring._

_What do you think about Arya becoming a Rider?_ Saphira asked entering the room.

_Rather ironic…The niece of my Rider becoming the Rider of my last child._

"Your Evander's mother?!" Eragon asked, shocked, by the news.

_Well there is somewhat of a resemblance if you ask me._ Saphira said as she laid on the flood behind Eragon.

_He looks more like his father, a wild Dragon…though It wasn't the same wonderful colour, just dull, dark yellow. Though he was quiet the handsome Dragon._ Araina sighed as she remembered her youth. _Oh to be young, cherish it as it lasts Saphira._

_I plan on staying the same way until existence as I know it ends_.Saphira yawned sinking into a sleep.

Tayren snored loudly, waking him out of his sleep. He jumped out of his chair and drew his sword quickly.

_Good morning noisy, I think Dras Leona can thank you for a wonderful night of forced star gazing._ Araina mocked in a surprisingly sarcastic voice.

"Whatever…oh hello Eragon…I think today would be a good day to start yours and Murtagh'straining, nothing much just sword play." Tayren yawned.

"I don't think we need work with tha-" Eragon began, cutting himself off as he got a stern glare, it wasn't that his face distorted into a glare, his eyes showed all his emotion. "um…I'll get Murtagh…"

"Meet us outside the city, since Araina will be there make sure Thorn and Saphira are both there…and while you're at it have Arya come with Evander." Tayren demanded as he quickly changed into a light green Elven tunic and slung his sword on his left hip. Not wanting to anger the Elf, Eragon walked out of the room with Saphira directly behind him.

* * *

They weren't to far away from the walls of Dras Leona, but far enough that people would not here the young Riders screams of pain, as Tayren put it.

"As you are now, Eragon and Murtagh, you would be killed almost instantly by Galbatorix…Arya, you know what I'm going to be teaching right?" Tayren started his lesson.

"I believe I do, if I'm right on my assumption then you should know I have had been taught it but I haven't used it in a very long time." Arya stated in a formal tone suited for a student.

"Show me." Tayren said softly drawing his sword and placing the spell to protect it from cutting anyone; Arya followed and did the same. The two raven haired Elves lunged at each other, there swords a blur of dull grey and bright green. They weaved, and moved sinuously and gracefully as they fought, Arya was holding her own and was some how moving less gracefully then Tayren. Then Eragon noticed, Arya wasn't really holding her ground, she was fighting all out in order to keep Tayren's blade from hitting her and she was failing. In one final movement of this dance like fight Tayren's blade was at Arya's throat her sword sticking out from the ground beside her.

_How…when was she disarmed?!_ Eragon thought furiously, Saphira just rolled her eyes at his out burst, knowing it had a bit to do with his feelings. Tayren sheathed his sword, picked up Arya's and returned it to her in a gentlemen like way.

"Did either of you notice what we were doing differently?" Tayren asked. Both Murtagh and Eragon were dumbfounded. "Apparently I'll have to give an explanation on how this will be different from your current sword style. The way you two fight is a style taught by humans…I have been told that you were taught by a Rider Eragon but he made sure you could fight so it still isn't the same style he would have used in his youth when he was at his best. Your fighting style is made for fighting humans in large numbers, that's well and good but it doesn't help much if you're in a duel with someone." Tayren said, slightly annoyed.

"Why can't you just tell us what you're doing differently?" Murtagh asked.

"You wouldn't learn a valuable skill, the ability to observe and analyse. Every student I have taught has been taught like this, although it took some of them a long time to figure it out, they became much more skilled with the sword then I am. Murtagh, it's your turn to fight me, observe what I am doing while we are fighting, and please remember to protect your blade." Tayren said. Murtagh did as he was told, and approached his teacher as Arya moved out of the way and to Araina side where Evander was lying in the recess between her shoulder blades.

The two rider swords clashed, Crimson against Bright Emerald. Murtagh couldn't keep up with Tayren's complex dance.

_That's it!_ Murtagh thought as he began to sway, and weave along with his attacks.

"Very good." Tayren praised as he continued his fight. Then Murtagh collapsed as Tayren's foot found his side. "Eragon did you see what we were doing?"

"I noticed that you were weaving a lot…almost like you were dancing." Eragon mumbled, unsure of his answer.

"Very good! The Riders and some of the Elves have a fighting style called, **Du yusila Abr du sverdar**, the dance of the sword. It is a basic fighting style that is highly deadly, not many Elves practice it anymore and Riders and Elves have adapted it to our own styles, I myself do not use a shield but instead utilize my feet and free arm. Now Eragon, you've seen what **Du yusila Abr du sverdar **looks like, pair up with Arya an spar for a bit to practice the basic movement, Murtagh you'll continue with me." With those last words the four Riders fought, honing there skills.

* * *

**^_^ another chapter up. Remember to Review XD**


	7. I apologize readers

Ok everyone...this is really pissing me off. MY STUPID MICROSOFT WORD ISN'T WORKING T_T. I will up date empire as soon as i get it working! (the long pause before this filler was writers block...sorry i do plan on finishing this i have a lot of good idea's i just want to stretch the storyline out a bit more) i'm truly sorry, i have a story going on Fictionpress that i can't work on either as well as school work so i'm really freaking out...this is yet another example of how terrible i am with technology!


	8. Bad lessons

**Sorry for the wait…writers block…that may happen more then once, I suffer from it a lot, also I had a lot of work and Microsoft word stopped working...sorry its so short**

* * *

Eragon couldn't help but notice how beautiful the blue and bright grey of his and Arya's sword looked as they clashed, this resulted in a large goose egg on the top of his head.

"Eragon you need to pay attention." Arya sighed, it was obviously not the first time during their sparing match that this had happened. Eragon stole a glance over at Murtagh and Tayren, marvelling at how they moved, and how graceful Tayren was, even more so then Arya…at least for now. He began to spar again, making sure that he was preforming the basics of the dance of the sword correctly, though he couldn't help but notice how much better and more fluidicly Arya was doing. They clashed swords again, this time completely focusing on the match, suprising himself by forcing Arya back a few steps, though she quickly regained her footing. After several long minutes of sparing Eragon had enough and came to a complete halt, tired and a little fustrated.

"Tayren what is the point of this! Why are you having us do this pointless style of fighting, when Galbatorix probably doesn't even use it himself!" Eragon bellowed. Zar'roc flew into the air and stank into the ground around them.

_Eragon! Never speak to your Ebrithil in that manner again!_ Glaedr's voice bellowed through his mind.

"But Glaedr Ebrithil, he is teaching us nothing!" Eragon screamed, to angry to reply through mental link.

_He is teaching you what Oromis could not! There was no time, magic was the only hope you had of defeating Galbatorix! You've been given a chance to obtain an upper hand against him and you treat the one teaching you with such disrespect! Oromis would have dismissed you from training, shame on you Eragon, shame on your disrespect!_ Eragon just stood there, fuming.

"Eragon." Tayren called dangerously, Eragon simpl ignored him still fuming he barely heard the elf when he bellowed "Prepare yourself!". The leaf green blade crashed into his sword, Eragon reacted as fast as he could dueling with Tayren. The battle raged on, Eragon was failing, he was hit numerous times, if the swords weren't guarded Eraon would be dead. The combatants sepreated, not quiet finish hit.

"**_Vanklsh Berask_**!" Tayren screamed, his voice now more wispy and deadly, and his hand out stretched.

"**_Skolir_**!" Eragon screamed in fear, he had never heard the words Tayren yelled in his life but he knew they were strong, he saw the air and ground ripple and distort in front of him coming closer. Even with his spell the wave hit him with the force of an avalanche, he flew fifty feet back landing on his back. Eragon did not rest, Tayren was on him again bring his sword down on Eragon. Eragon quickly rolled out of the way and got on his feet continueing the duel of swords. Before Eragon could even reacted he felt and heard his shins break as Tayren went into the splits and struck his legs.

"Now do you understand Eragon! Do you understand what facing a fully able, fully trained Dragon Rider is like!" Tayren screamed as Eragon cowered in pain at his feet. "Think of how it will be to fight Galbatorix, a man far, FAR beyond my skills. Do you think that my training will be useless then? Do you think that some how people will come to your aid again and help you win! Durza was distracted by Arya and Saphira after they shattered the Isidar Mithrim! The last Shade was killed by Arya as you struggled to survive! Both times your life was in danger someone else saved you! When Murtagh defeated you on the burning plains he spared you because of his kindness!" Tayren stood in place glowering at Eragon.

"Tayren, please he's just scared." Arya pleaded.

"If He does not learn then he will die." Tayren retorted.

_Saphira, don't even think of it!_ Eragon yelled through the link as he sensed Saphira getting ready to attack. _He's killed Dragon's before._

"I think we should call it a day." Tayren said swiftly gracefully jumping onto Araina's back, removing Evander into Arya's arms. Slowly Araina flew off back in to the city.

* * *

_Eragon why did you need to be so stuborn, Tayren is only trying to teach you how to fight in a way that can defend you against Galbatorix._ Saphira screamed as Eragon and her flew back to Dras leona.

_Saphira he isn't teaching us anything, he just making excuses as to why he doesn't fight Galbatorix._ Eragon retorted, still in pain from the wound Tayren gave him. They flew the rest of the way in silence, but Saphira didn't just take him back to the fortress, she toke him directly to the courtyard where both Araina and Tayren were waiting for them.

"Eragon, since you seem to dislike the way I teach sword play so much, I'm going to give you an advanced lesson in magic." Tayren said calmly. "I showed you when we first spoke in person that it was possible to use magic without straining your own strength or that of the living things around you. Do you have any idea how I did this?"

"I don't know, you drained the energy out of your sword and that ring on your finger." Eragon said in a huff, still angry.

"No, my sword and ring had no energy in them at the time. What I did was draw energy from the sun." Tayren spoke as if reading from a book. Eragon quickly started to reach his conciousness towards the sun, pushing it further and further until suddenly darkness filled his mind. Eragon awoke later looking up into deep and beautiful eyes, and felt soft lips press to his breathing life into him. Arya pulled away and looked at him with a strange collection of mixed emotions.

"Eragon I think it would be best if you waited until the _end_ of a lesson to try things out." Tayren said in a slightly amused voice. "I did not say I connected myself with the sun itself, I gather the energy around me thats has been brought out by light. Obviously neither you or myself will be able to use that trick now since the sun has gone down. This is an ability that not even Galbatorix can use, although he knows of it. This ability is very hard to learn, the only thing I can even say about it is well, its similar to conecting to plants and animals but you connect to pure energy...you'll have to figure it out on your own sadly."

Tayren and Araina flew off after the small, brief lesson. He complained of headaches and claimed he needed rest.

_Araina, it may be time to open the Vault of souls...when Evander is full grown I will send both Eragon and Arya to Vroengard._


	9. A unrevealed mission

It didn't take much anymore for towns in the Empire to surrender, not just one dragon flew into battle but three and then a horse sized dragon attacked from the ground. Eragon wasn't sure what scared them more, the shear number of Dragons or was it the size of the Green Dragon that approached. What suprised Eragon more was how much sway he had over Tayren on the battle field. Eragon knew that it wasn't Tayren's way of making up for there fight, he was adament that he was right, but the possibility that even though he was much older and more experienced but still letting Eragon assume the position of Leader of the Dragon Riders baffeled him.

As they fought at Bullridge, now with the Elves helping them, he ordered Tayren to the front line, instead of helping to get rid of the fortifications of the small tower that was their keep. He couldn't understand why Tayren obeyed with out hesitation.

_When this battle is over I'm going to ask him why he keeps obeying me._ Eragon said to Saphira

_Isn't it a good thing that he listens? It seems to me that he's just respecting you has the Leader of the Dragon Riders...I've spoken to Araina and she told me he honestly hates being in positions of extreme power..."he perfers the influencial side line role" as Araina but it._ Saphira soothed, she had started to become very fustarted with Eragon and his jealousy, She did not need anymore lessons, Araina praised her creativity when it came to flying tactics and was now acting as a kind of teachers assistant. Spahira also could see that Eragon was falling behind, he kept up his own personal training but it was soon obvious as he spared with Murtagh and Arya that his skill were being surpassed, Eragon noticed as well.

Eragon swooped over the tower scattering the soldiers on top. Saphira swung around and breathed fire over the walls as Eragon jumped down and began working his way to a door that led into the tower, but more soldiers were coming from up the stairs and Eragon was being overwhelmed. A sword came right at his head, he knew he was done for, just as he was begining to regret not listening to Tayren a hammer swung up and crushed the soldiers skull.

"What happen to all the skill Riders were supose to have?" Roran mocked.

"Roran! You couldn't have come at a better time." Eragon beamed. Together they fought there way into the tower. They didn't meet with much oppostions and quickly forced the Lord of the city into surrender. Lately, battles were being one far too easy.

* * *

"Tayren, I would like to speak with you." Eragon said as he entered the elder Rider's tent.

"Of course Eragon. What is it you'd like to speak to me about?" Tayren asked politely with an air that said he already knew.

"Why do you listen to my orders on the battle field?" Eragon all but demanded.

"Simple, it's because you are the rightful heir to the leading position of the Dragon Riders. I thought you would have learned that I am simply a teacher and dislike having to lead." Tayren replied.

"Well, I guess I should apologize. I realize that I was arogant and pig headed, I would like to learn everything you can teach me. I will listen to what you say in regards to your teaching and I will accept your teachings as knowledge to keep me alive." Eragon recited in the anicent language.

"Alright Eragon, I will teach you. Allow me to say this though." Tayren began, "When I first saw you fight I saw great potential with the sword but after further observations I'd say your skills with magic will surpass your skills with the blade. This, in no way, means that you can slack on your swordsmanship training, but it means that you shouldn't be upset if you still are behind everyone else...other then myself, when it comes to battles of the blade."

* * *

A few more weeks had past, Evander had grown to a height that allowed Arya to ride him. Evander was much less stocky then Thorn, he was sleek, almost like a spear. He also was very reserved and kept a very noble demenor.

"Arya, Eragon I have a favor to ask of you two." Tayren shouted as the two practiced Du yusila Abr du sverdar, they quickly rushed over to the elder rider. "I would like you two to travel to Sharktooth island...there is a cave at the center of the island that has something that will help us fight."

"What is it?" Eragon asked, Tayren had said the last part with an almost hushed air.

"I cannot say...not until It's in my possesion again...I swore an oath in the ancient Language to prevent myself from reveling the location under torture, from getting it myself and from saying what it is."

"It must be important if you did all that to protect it." Arya said with a thoughtful tone, though it seemed she was thinking of something else.

"We'll leave at once." Eragon said turning to leave, but Tayren caught his arm, and he wore a fearful expression.

"The are many secrets on that island." He said verbally, he told Eragon more mentally. _I am unable to say much of what you will face but know this, you will be tempted with power that even Galbatorix wants his hands on. Be very careful, when the first battle ended we put up many defences up on that island and they will not be friendly to you just because your a Dragon Rider._

"Al...alright, we'll leave right away." Eragon replied.

* * *

**Sorry this chap is so short, I didn't know how to finish the chapter when I started it...I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can, hopefully it will be much longer**


End file.
